A multidisciplinary training program for medical students, house officers, fellows and practicing physicians in basic and clinical aspects of cancer is offered by selected faculty of the Dartmouth-Hitchcock Medical Center. The program is under the direction of Dr. O. Ross McIntyre, Chairman of the Cancer Education Committee at the Dartmouth-Hitchcock Medical Center and Director of the Norris Cotton Cancer Center. Major teaching activities include cancer-related teaching in the basic sciences, a 26-hour multidisciplinary course in principles of oncology taught during the second phase of medical undergraduate education, multidisciplinary training in oncology provided at the clerkship level, subspecialty training in medical oncology and psychiatric oncology, and continuing education for practicing physicians.